1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a closure cap having a structural arrangement which provides a friction fitting dome attachment to the base and provides an arrangement in which any shape dome can be fitted thereon. This provides for an aesthetically appealing product by permitting the closure cap to be formed with various dome configurations. Additionally, when a clear dome is used, a disc with a hot stamped design can be placed under the clear dome as a decorative or advertising element to add to the aesthetic appeal of the cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the advertising and sale of the highest quality perfumes, cosmetics and similar products, it is desireable to use bottles and containers which convey to the consumer the quality of the product contained therein. This may be done in either an understated or a flamboyant manner. Moreover, particularly when a single manufacturer manufactures several related products, the manufacturer may want to distinguish the product line in a general way, while maintaining individual distinctions amongst the variations within the product line. Additionally, the manufacturer may wish to achieve these goals economically without having to provide individual manufacturing facilities for each distinction in packaging in the product line.
An ideal way to achieve this goal is to provide bottles or containers with caps or stoppers which include means to interchange various dome shapes thereupon. Moreover, with the use of clear domes upon the caps, discs with variety of designs can be interchangeably placed underneath the dome.